The monster within
by 20blackbags
Summary: One day tohru gets lost and finds a house and the secret of the monster within.
1. Chapter 1

The monster within

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or there cheaters but I own this story.

Chapter1: Lost

It was pitch black out side that dreadful night. The wind was howling like a banshee almost like it was trying to warn all to stay away from the Soma estate. Tonight of all nights the head of the Soma clan would turn into a gruesome monster that the eyes of man have never seen before.Unfortunly for a young maiden by the name of tohru on this very night will reveal her fate for life! Tohru had gotten lost wile she followed an orange cat walking beside a gray rat. "Oh no!!! I think I'm lost!!! Panted Tohru as she stopped to take a breath. She then sat down under a big cherry tree to rest her tired legs.Thats when she noticed it, there up a head was someone's house.'maby some one could help me get out of this forest and back home' thought tohru.Little did she know that she would never be able to leave this place again.

END CHAPTER

CHAPTER 2: Meting THE MONSTER!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: meting the monster

In the sohma's main house

"Master pleases calm down!!! Yelled shigure sohma as he tried to pin his master down so he could take his pain killes. "NO!!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME; YOU'RE ALL TRYING TO KILL ME!!!"yelled the beast known as akito sohma.Akito slashed his deadly claws into shigure right shoulder tarring deep with in his flesh. This caused shigure to collapse to the floor. Akito was about to kill shigure in tell he herd " hello is someone home?…I'm lost and I can't seam to find my way out of this forest could you pleas help me?" asked tohru as she knocked gently at the door. Akito then left the room threw the open window. Master pleas spar the young maiden thought shigure as he fanted from the pain.

Outside the main house door

"Maybe nobody is home" thought tohru alould."there was something out side but now it's hear" tohru felt cold clammy hands grasp her shoulders and turn her around jut then she saw a man or thing with two horns on his head, red fathers going down from his black hair, some odd dog like ears on the side of his head, sale like skin on his face an crimson red eyes that seamed to see in to her very soul….then she fainted.

To be contuned…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: Remembering the past

Akito stared at the girl that had dared come to his lands not because she had just fainted on_ his _main house door step but because she looked familiar to him….

flash back

"Akito-kun it was raining outside" said a four year Tohru as she looked out of the hallway window of the main house. "Akito-kun why do I have to wear this mask to the banquet?" "Because you're an ugly monster that is unwanted in this family and should have never bin born. That's why I'm your master and you **will** do whatever I say"

"Yes master Akito kun". Tohru then put on her mask and straitened out her plain white kimono and then followed her master in to the lining room where the banquet was going to be held. When Akito had entered the room where the banquet was held with Tohru everyone stopped what they were doing to stare. Everyone was silent then Shigure started to speak. "Everyone this is Tohru Sohma.". Akito pushed Tohru to the floor and then handed her a plate with soft cat food and a glass of warm milk. Akito then clapped his hands starting the banquet.

After the banquet was over Akito grabbed Tohru's hands and too her in to his room

In Akito's room

"Do you know why I keep you tohru-kun?" asked Akito

"no master Akito"

"Because I like you tohru-kun that's why I keep you away from those filthy animals" said Akito as he sat down in front of tohru. "There not trained like you are…" Akito's heart started to race as he leaned forward to kiss Tohru's plump red lips but…

end flash back

That was all Akito could remember at the time, but at least he knew that he had a crush on her when she was little but what had happened to her for him to all most forget her.

Akito leaned down to Tohru's ear and whispered "know one leaves the zodiac forever my love epically not my mate" with that said Akito picked up tohru and carried her in to the main house bridle stile. Hell has a new gust and her name is Tohru Sohma.


End file.
